1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to providing RF access and packet network access to wireless devices, such as wireless digital cameras, camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), scanners, voice recorders, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
a. Cellular Wireless Communications
Cellular wireless, like other forms of wireless communication, is an increasingly popular means of personal communication in the modern world. People are using cellular wireless networks for the exchange of voice and data over cellular telephones, PDAs, cellular telephone modems, camera-phones, and other devices. In principle, a user can communicate over the Internet or call anyone over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) from any place inside the coverage area of the cellular wireless network.
In a typical cellular wireless system, an area is divided geographically into a number of cell sites, each defined by a radio frequency (RF) radiation pattern from a respective base transceiver station (BTS) tower. Each BTS in a cell is in turn coupled with a base station controller (BSC). And the BSC is then coupled to or functionally integrated with a switch (e.g., a mobile switching center (MSC)) and/or gateway (e.g., a packet data serving node (PDSN)) that provides connectivity with a transport network such as the PSTN or a public or private IP network (e.g., the Internet).
When a wireless device, such as a cell phone, PDA or wirelessly-equipped personal computer, is positioned in a cell, the wireless device may communicate via an RF air interface with the BTS of the cell. A communication can thus be established between the wireless device and another entity on the transport network, via the air interface, the BTS, the BSC and the switch or gateway.
b. Acquisition of RF and Packet Network Connectivity
Traditionally, each wireless device in a cellular wireless system will have a unique Electronic Serial Number (ESN) and a unique Mobile Identification Number (MIN). The ESN, which is typically hard-coded into the device, identifies the device as a unique physical device and usually includes a manufacturer code and a manufacturer-assigned serial number. The MIN, on the other hand, is typically assigned to the device by a wireless carrier and can function as a subscriber ID. Further, each wireless device may be assigned a special authentication key (A-key), for use in validating its identity.
In typical practice, the MIN, ESN and A-key are used in combination to facilitate authentication of a wireless device when the wireless device seeks to gain access to a wireless carrier's RF resources. For instance, when a wireless device seeks to register in a wireless carrier's network or to initiate a communication via the network, the device may programmatically send into the carrier's network a message that carries (i) its MIN, (ii) its ESN and (iii) an “authentication result” that the device has computed as a predefined function of the MIN, the ESN, and its A-key, among other parameters. One or more entities in the carrier's network may then confirm that the MIN/ESN pair is not currently in use and compare the authentication result provided by the device with a network-computed authentication result, to authenticate the device. If the MIN/ESN pair is not currently in use and the authentication results match, the carrier may allow the device to access the RF network, i.e., to communicate via the RF network. Otherwise, the carrier may deny RF access.
In addition, a wireless device that is capable of engaging in packet-data communication (e.g., IP communication) may have a username and password that the device can use to gain packet network connectivity and to engage in packet-data communication. Typically, the username will be assigned by the wireless carrier and will be programmed into the wireless device. The username may take the form of a “network access identifier” (NAI), and the password may be a predefined hash based on the device's unique ESN.
When such a wireless device seeks to gain packet network connectivity, typically after the device first acquires RF connectivity, the device may programmatically send into the carrier's network a message that carries the device's username and password, among other information. An authentication server or other entity in the carrier's network may then validate the username/password (e.g., ensuring that the password is correct, and ensuring that the username is not already in use on the network) and, upon successful validation, may assign an IP address for the device to use. The device may then commence packet-data communication via the carrier's network.
c. Setting up a Wireless Device
Typically, when a user first acquires a wireless device, in order to use that device the user must first subscribe to service with a wireless carrier, and the wireless carrier will activate the user's wireless device for service. Usually, this involves assigning a MIN and A-key to the device, programming the device with the MIN and A-key, and recording the MIN and A-key in the carrier's network for use in authenticating and granting RF access to the device. Further, if the device is capable of engaging in packet-data communication, this may also involve assigning a username and password to the device, programming the device with the username and password, and recording the username and password in the carrier's network for use in authenticating and granting packet network access to the device.
This activation process can be carried out at the point of sale, such as at a retail store where the user buys the wireless device and subscribes to service. In that scenario, a sales technician may collect subscriber billing information such as name, address and credit card number, and establish an account for the device. The carrier may then assign a MIN, username and other activation data to the device and record that data in connection with the account, and the technician may program that data into the “Number Assignment Module” (NAM) block of the device for later use.
Alternatively, the activation process can be carried out over the air. In a conventional over-the-air service provisioning (OTASP) process, the user would call a customer service center, and a customer service representative would collect subscriber billing information. An entity in the carrier's network would then wirelessly request and receive from the device certain pre-configured parameters. In turn, an authentication server and the device may wirelessly communicate with each other to establish a common secure A-key and other data for use in authenticating the device. And an over-the-air function (OTAF) in the network may then wirelessly transmit other provisioning parameters, such as an assigned MIN and username for instance, to the device, which the device may then programmatically store in its NAM block for later use.
Typically, any wireless device that does not engage in voice communication but seeks to gain RF connectivity merely as a way to get onto a packet network has to be activated for service much the same way as a cell phone. Devices primarily used for packet-data communications thus have to have unique RF access data, subscribe to wireless service, and go through third-party activation to be able to use an RF network even if just for the purpose of getting onto a packet network.
Unfortunately, the above-described process of activating a wireless device requires a user to set up a cellular account with the carrier, and does not provide an efficient way to activate wireless devices used primarily for data communications. It would therefore be desirable to provide a more efficient activation mechanism for wireless devices not engaging in voice communications. Ultimately, it would be desirable to provide a better way for wireless devices engaging primarily in data communication to gain RF connectivity and to connect with and communicate over a packet network.